The Time Before (SYOC)
by ThaHufflepuffYoshi
Summary: Of course there has always been a time before Luffy, and before Gold Roger. But does anyone know what happened then? Oc submission currently open -.-
1. Old man speaks to his grandson

_"Long ago, before the Strawhats and all the other pirates we know lived, the world was very different" the old man tell his grandchildren with much sorrow in his voice, "The people lived in a world where anything could happen at any time"_

 _"But grandpa, what happened to that world?"_

 _"I don't know, but I know what happened to the people who lived in it"_

* * *

Yup... So, I'm starting a One Piece SYOC! If you want to be a part of the main crew, just write that. But I'll decide the people who'll be chosen...

If you want to send in an oc, or two, here's what I need to know;

 **Name:**

 **Epithet:**

 **Age:**

 **Birthplace:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **History:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **What kind of power/weapon/ability do they use: (You're only allowed to have one devil fruit power)**

 **Techniques:**

\- If Pirate -

 **Crew:**

 **Position:**

 **Bounty:**

 **Why they became a pirate/joined the crew:**

 **Do they want to be a Yonko:**

 **Do they want to be a Shichibukai:**

\- If Marine -

 **Rank:**

 **Why did they join the Marines:**

 **What do they think of pirates:**

\- If from the revolutionary army -

 **Position: (Can't be the leader)**

 **Why did they join:**

 **What they think of the government:**


	2. Old man is meditating

_"Nee, gramps... Can you tell me that story of the incredible doctor?"_

 _"Not now my child... I'm meditating"_

 _"Yeah right..."_

* * *

 **So...**

 **I still haven't got enough characters to begin writing the story.**

 **Spots left:**

Warlords: 2 of 12 taken, I need 10 more

Yonko: 4 of 4 taken

Rookies: 2 of 9 taken, 7 left

 **Main Crew:**

Captain: Taken

Doctor: Taken

Chef: Taken

Navigator: Taken

Swordsman: Taken

Shipwright: Taken

Musician: Taken

Sniper: Taken

Others: 1 out of 2 taken

 **If you want to submit a character, just PM me. And if you're a guest, just send it in a review...**

\- THY -


	3. Chapter 1: The True Story

**Let the real story begin! ^^**

* * *

We all know the tales of Gold Roger, Whitebeard and Strawhat Luffy, but what do we know about things before those times? Nothing, absolutely nothing…  
That is what the World Government tell us, and that is what we believe. The question is, is it true?

No.

The answer to that question is no.  
Because the people who live today, live a very different life compared to how people lived before. The lives they live aren't even close to as exiting as the lives of our ancestors. All of that is because of the lies we believe in, and that the World Government won't tell us about the truth.

* * *

It all began with a young boy. His name was Rico De Mei, and was only twelve when he got his first bounty. Together with Ninon Raiko, a girl in the same age, they were the youngest pirates of their era.

Two years after that, all rumors and news about them vanished. No one knew what happened to two, and no one cared. People called them troublemakers, pests and criminals. The World Government didn't know what it was that had happened and was quiet. Soon, the two kids were forgotten, and another era was at it's beginning.

That leads us to a pub, five years after the disappearance of the two pirates. The rumors had become legends, and there weren't anyone who believed in the stories of the two. In this pub two teenagers, who looked quite unique, sat and they were arguing about an old poster that was laying on the counter.

"But I've already told you this! It won't work!" one of the teens said. It was a girl with long blue hair that was in the same shade as the coolest ice, a pair of annoyed bright green eyes and skin in a very pale color. At first sight, she would look like a normal girl, but let's just say that she wasn't.

"Well, you could at least try it before deciding if it will work or not" the other teen, who was a boy, muttered. He had violet shoulder-length in a mess, eyes that was in an almost golden color and tanned skin. His body was pretty well and he had a few scars on his arms.

The girl sighed at her companion, "Seriously, Rico-chi?" she said with a tone that wasn't anything but serious.

"Yeah, seriously, Ninon-san" the boy, Rico, replied with a grunt.

"Geez… Do you have to be so grumpy?"

"Yeah"

"And you really haven't got anything better to do?"

"Nope, so please stop worrying, m'kay?"

"That's it, I'm leaving" Ninon said with another sigh and got up from her chair. Rico's eyes widened in shock as he watched her exit through the doors, and it only took some seconds before he was running through the little town, looking for his blue haired friend.

He looked in stores, at the bank and almost everywhere. Ninon was nowhere to be found, though.

* * *

 **That is the first (and hopefully shortest) chapter of The Time Before! *Sends lots of fireworks into the sky***

 **What did you think? Is it good or bad? Did I fulfill your expectations?**

 **Creators;**

 **Ninon Raiko - Me**  
 **Rico De Mei - Me**  
 **The old man in the first two chapters - Me**


	4. Chapter 2: The Chef?

**Chapter 2: The "Chef"**

After about three hours, Rico was getting tired of looking for his friend. Ninon could be anywhere by that time, and the violet haired boy had given up, she was just gone. This happened almost every time they came to an island, Rico would plan something stupid and Ninon would leave him. It worked out in the end, but it was always a hell to find the annoyed girl.

Tired, Rico sat down on a chair in one of the rundown pubs you could find on this island. Just by looking around, Rico knew that it wasn't the one he had been in earlier that morning. This one was calmer and since no one was talking, you could hear the old man playing the piano in the background crystal clear.

"Can I get you something, or are you one of those people who just come here to do nothing?" the young bartender asked after a while. Rico looked at the guy and gave him a light smile. The person before him was a somewhat dark sinned guy, and he didn't look like your usual bartender with the sea green eyes of his.

"I'd like one of those" he replied and pointed towards a blonde boy holding a big glass with some kind of green liquid inside.

The bartender sighed and shook his head at Rico, "Sir, if it's okay, I'd really not recommend that drink" he said. Rico's smile vanished and he now looked at the bartender with much annoyance in his golden eyes.

"But the boy over there is drinking it with no problem, why would it be bad for me?" he questioned and the bartender sighed once again.

"Uh, that's not a boy, sir, he's actually twenty-five" the bartender corrected him and Rico now felt even more annoyed than before.

"Well, just give me a glass of that drink okay? I'll pay the double" he said while trying not to punch the guy in the face.

A minute or two after that, the bartender came back with a big glass full of the same green liquid as the blonde "boy". It smelled weird, Rico knew that if cucumber would have a scent, this was it. His stomach turned and he wanted to throw up, because in this drink there were several cucumber slices. Rico had always hated cucumber and didn't know how he was going to drink all of it.

While paying the bartender, Rico tried to think of the best ways to get rid of the cucumber drink. Then the blonde came into his mind, if you could drink one of these "poisonous" drinks, wouldn't two be just as easy?

"Excuse me? Are you also drinking one of those cucumber drinks?" he asked and the boy looked up with a frightened look on his face.

"Well, no… Not really, a friend of mine ordered this for me even though he knows that I hate cucumber" he sighed and looked around, trying to find his friend. "You can have it if you want to, I'd rather die than drink something like this"

Rico almost fainted, "That's too sad, I hate cucumber too…" he said with a sigh. "The name's Rico, what's yours?"

"Alex"

"Then Alex, may I buy you a drink? To show the happiness of not being the only cucumber-hater"

"Why not? I'll take a West Blue Special"

After talking to Alex a while, Rico continued the search for his teammate. Although it didn't go well, he met many interesting people on the long journey from the pub to the café next door. He couldn't say that he had gotten anywhere in his searching, but at least he wasn't hungry anymore. If that was good or not, is another thing, though.

When he finally decided that looking around in the area where their boat was maybe would work, he had at talked to eighteen different bartenders and waiters.

* * *

Rico grinned as he walked up to the small boat he and Ninon called home. He could already hear his friend talking to herself while sorting out all the maps and coordinates that the two had collected through out the years.

The purple-head tried to open the door only to find out that it was locked, "Ninon, could you open the door?" he asked loudly so the girl would hear him.

He heard a click and soon he was standing face to face with the one and only Ninon Raiko, not that that was something special. "Where have you been? It's been more than three hours!" she said with much anger and worry in her voice.

"I've been looking for you, baka" Rico replied and walked past his friend. "But what have you been doing? I mean, look at this mess" he continued as he looked around him.

Papers were everywhere and several books were laying on the floor. The bookshelves that normally were organized and full with books were now nothing alike.

"Nothing, just looking for something" Ninon answered and closed the door behind her, "Oh and I've found us a navigator, who can make food!"

* * *

 **And I'm back with another chapter of the time before! What do you think?**


End file.
